Blossom's Dreamland
by Hawkholly
Summary: In Dreamland, an author named Blossom the Cellist is celebrating her birthday...but King Dedede and Escargoon are determined to ruin it! Can she still have fun? Or will an evil clown ruin it? Rated T for a liiiiiiiitle violence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLOSSOM! Also, any grammatical errors are based on how the characters talk in the Kirby anime, so they are on purpose.


**Blossom's Dreamland**

**OMG! XD**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOSSOM THE CELLIST! :D**

**Just so you know, I wrote this in September/October so I wouldn't forget…**

**Oh well! XD I wrote this for Blossom because she is such an awesome friend, and I know she'll probably write one for me…so…here ya go!**

* * *

Blossom yawned and stretched, turning over in her bed. "Morning already?" she murmured. She sat up and looked around her room at Castle Dedede. It was quite a nice room; though she had to admit that she didn't care much for the king himself, she did enjoy his hospitality.

Tiff Ebrum peered in. "Morning, Blossom!" she said cheerfully, hands behind her back.

Blossom hopped out of bed. "Hey, Tiff!"

Tuff, Tiff's younger brother, ran in, blue hair hiding his eyes. "So, you're awake?"

"Yup. I'm awake."

Tiff looked excited. She brought her hands from behind her back and held them out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Blossom squealed. "You shouldn't have gotten me anythi—nothing's there."

"What?" Tiff looked at her hands; sure enough, nothing was there. She groaned. "KIRBY!"

The little guy himself ran in, cake remains all over his face. "Poyo!" he exclaimed happily.

Tiff rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Blossom! I didn't know he'd eat the cake straight from my hands."

"C'mon, we'll take you to Kawasaki's and get you a new cake!" Tuff added, bouncing with excitement.

Blossom wrinkled her nose. "Kawasaki's?" She didn't particularly care for his food; plus, the guy was an idiot.

"Yeah. No one else can make a cake in five seconds. Plus, he's the only restaurant in Cappy Town," Tuff pointed out.

Blossom nodded. "Ah…I guess you're right."

Tiff grinned. "Let's go!"

"I hope he doesn't say something dopey…" Tuff muttered.

The four friends raced out into the corridor. What they didn't know was that King Dedede and Escargoon were outside the door, eavesdropping.

"Say, it's Blossom's birthday?" Dedede asked his minion.

"Yes, sire," replied Escargoon. "The whole town's been talkin' about it! Them Cappies sure do _love_ Blossom!"

Dedede laughed. "Escargoon, I have a way to spoil Blossom's birthday _once and for all!"_

Escargoon gulped. "You're not gonna order a…?"

"Oh yes I am!" Dedede grabbed Escargoon and ran all the way to his throne room, dragging the poor snail. Dedede hopped into his chair and pressed a button on a remote. The lights dimmed, and a screen popped up, revealing the NME salesperson.

"Welcome to Night Mare Enterprises, triple D!" said the salesperson. "How can I help you today?"

"I need me a monster!"

He cackled. "What _kind _of monster?"

"A monster that destroys birthday parties!"

The salesperson stared at him. "…You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm jokin? I WANT ME A MONSTER, SO SEND ME ONE!"

"Sorry, D-man, but I can't send you a monster until you've paid your bill."

Escargoon facepalmed. "The king wants a monster, so you're gonna send him one, y'hear?"

The salesperson grinned. "Tell ya what, D…I'll make you a deal. I'll send you a monster if you pay triple the price."

Escargoon started, "Sire, don't—"

Dedede grinned. "It's a deal! Send me that monster!"

"You got it!"

The monster transmitter began to shake. A beam of light shot down, so bright that the king and snail had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they were looking at a clown.

Dedede stared. "That ain't no monster, that's a clown!"

"But Dedede, that isn't just _any_ clown." The salesman cackled. "We call him…_Happy. _Hey, Happy! Show Escargoon your magic act!"

Happy the clown gave a creepy grin, twisting his head. Then he brought out a flower and squeezed it, not sending water, but lightning, at Escargoon. The snail screamed as he was electrocuted, then fell to the floor, moaning.

Dedede laughed. "Hey, that's pretty good! I like Happy!"

"And he's all yours," the salesman promised. "You can keep him all for today…as long as you destroy Blossom! Or she destroys him. Second choice is more likely, but still!"

Escargoon shakily stood up. "Happy…go find Blossom in Cappy Town and ruin her birthday! Destroy her!"

Happy nodded and ran off. The villains cackled; little did the three know that Meta Knight, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight were standing outside the throne room. "Blossom's in danger!" Sword said obviously.

"The clown's headed for Cappy Town!" Blade added.

Meta Knight drew Galaxia. "We must beat the monster there and warn Blossom before she gets hurt!"

Sword and Blade nodded. "Right!"

Meta Knight shook his head. "You'll be staying here. This monster…I've fought this monster before, and it was _very _difficult to defeat, even more so than Wolfwrath. You will stay here!" He took off.

* * *

Blossom was led by Tuff and Tiff into Kawasaki's restaurant, which was empty, as usual. "Kawasaki!" Tiff called.

The horrible chef came out. "Tiff! Tuff! Blossom! How can I help you?"

"Is the cake ready?" Tuff asked.

"Oh, the cake! Yes, the cake is ready…" He rushed into the back.

"Kirby, the cake isn't for you!" Tiff scolded Kirby as he rushed in beside them. "It's for Blossom!"

Kirby looked up at her curiously. "Poyo?"

Tuff grinned. "Aw, c'mon, Tiff, stop being such a stick in the mud! Kirby can have a little!"

"That's for Blossom to decide!" Tiff retorted.

Blossom laughed. "Of course he can have some! As long as he doesn't eat the whole thing."

Kawasaki rushed out with the cake. "Here ya go!" He handed it to them.

"Thanks, Kawasaki!" Blossom said happily, surveying her cake.

"No problem! Oh, and happy birthday, Blossom!"

"Thanks!"

He blinked at her. "Uhhhhh, it IS today, right? Because I just made a birthday cake but I wasn't sure if it was for you or not, so I put down your name anyway!"

Tuff facepalmed. "I KNEW he was gonna say somethin' dopey! I KNEW it!"

It took a while for Tiff and Blossom to calm him down, and once they did, Kawasaki said something else stupid, which caused a repeat. They finally exited the building, only to find everyone waiting for them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the whole town shouted, including Tiff and Tuff. "Poyo!" Kirby joined in.

Blossom had tears in her eyes. "Aw, guys…"

The mayor stepped forward, a book in his hands. "This is my present: _You Don't Need Eyes to See! _It's an old Cappy legend!"

"Sounds interesting!" Blossom accepted the gift with a thank you.

Chief Bookem came forth. "Here ya go!" Ha handed her a pair of handcuffs. "These are the first handcuffs I ever used!"

"Um, thanks!"

"Here's my stethoscope!" the doctor chipped in.

"And here's my first crystal ball!" Mabel said, handing her it.

"Here's an ancient Cappy hieroglyphic!" Professor Curio added.

Blossom was soon nearly buried by a mountain of gifts. "My sisters would be so jealous!"

"It must stink to have two of Tiff." Tuff rolled his eyes, while Tiff glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny!" she retorted.

Blossom smiled. "No, they're actually really cool!"

Kirby suddenly gave a small bounce as if trying to see something. "Poyo!"

Everyone looked in that direction. A clown was walking up. Blossom squealed. "Wow, a clown! It was so nice of you guys to bring one here!" She rushed towards the clown.

Tiff looked worried. "I…I didn't bring the clown. Did any of you guys?"

They shook their heads.

Blossom, meanwhile, was shaking hands with the clown. "Hey! I'm Blossom the Cellist, but lots of people just call me Blossom. What's your name?"

The clown's smile suddenly seemed scary. "I am…Happy."

Blossom sweatdropped, but forced herself to remain cheerful. "Hey, where's that flower thing on your chest that squirts water at people?"

Happy grinned and brought it out. "You would like to be squirted?"

She thought for a moment. "Um, I don't seem the harm."

Meta Knight suddenly burst in. "Blossom! No!"

It was too late. Happy shot at Blossom, and she was shocked. She screamed and fell to her knees.

Everyone gasped. "Blossom!" Tuff yelped, rushing to her.

Tiff faced the clown. "I knew something was up! You're a monster like the other ones that have come here!"

Happy scowled, suddenly even scarier. "I am NOT a monster! I AM HAPPY!" He suddenly grew about four times his size.

Blossom looked up and gasped. "Oh my—!" She screamed as Happy fired. Meta Knight leapt in front of her and Galaxia absorbed the blast. The electricity bounced back at Happy, and with this new power he grew in size.

Blossom stared at Meta Knight. "You…you saved my—"

"I know!" He sounded rushed. "This is Happy. He absorbs electricity! King Dedede must've ordered him from Night Mare Enterprises!"

Blossom blinked. "Night Mare what?"

"Yeah, what's that?" Tiff asked curiously.

"I'll explain later!" Meta Knight blocked another attack. Happy grew even bigger and sent down another shock. "Kirby, suck it up!" Tuff screamed.

Kirby nodded and ran forward, inhaling the electricity. He promptly did a few flips into space and transformed into a different Kirby with blue fire/electricity shooting out the top of his head. He also had a green colour.

Tiff gasped. "Spark Kirby!"

Meta Knight shook his head. "The monster will only be more powerful if Kirby attacks!"

Happy fired again, aiming at Kirby. Kirby dodged and fired back. Happy doubled in size.

Tiff groaned. "Sir Meta Knight, we have to keep Kirby from attacking!"

"Kirby!" Meta Knight called, panic clear in his tone. "You must be hit!"

Kirby stopped and glanced at him with confusion. "Poyo?"

Meta Knight's distraction worked. Kirby was hit by Happy, and he tumbled into the grass beside Blossom, copy ability gone and his pink colour back. Blossom's eyes widened. "Kirby! Sir Meta Knight, why was that necessary?!"

"Relax," said Meta Knight, watching Tiff and Tuff join her. "Kirby will survive."

Tiff glared at him. "You're so…so…UGH!"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink with amusement. "I'm merely helping. Think of me however you wish."

"But sir Meta Knight, what'll Kirby do?" Tuff questioned, helping Kirby stand up.

"He will have to figure it out on his own."

Kirby tipped his head/body. "Poyo?"

Tiff stared at him. "There's no way we can defeat that!" She leapt out of the way with a shriek as Happy fired again.

"Why's the sky still blue?" Tuff grumbled. "This must stink for Blossom…"

But her eyes were bright with excitement. "I've figured it out! Tiff! Tuff! Kirby! We have to lure Happy to the beach!" She took off.

Tiff blinked. "C'mon! We can't let her go alone." She raced after Blossom, dragging Kirby. Tuff followed eagerly.

Meta Knight stared after them. "Blossom is a very smart girl. She will be a good helping hand in the final battle."

Happy roared and charged at Meta Knight, knocking Galaxia into the far distance. He took a step back, weaponless. "I might as well help the others…" He took off running towards the beach, being pursued relentlessly by Happy the giant clown. "I must hope they hurry…or else I am doomed, and so are they."

* * *

A fish was swimming lazily in the water. The group of four reached the shore. "Kine!" Tiff called.

The fish looked up. "Tiff! My darling, wonderful Tiff! Tiff, who is soooooo beautiful that she outshines the sun, and the stars, and the moon, and asteroids, and Atlantis, and pearls, and fins, and the sun's reflection on the ocean, and—"

"We get it!" Tiff snapped, though she was smiling with happiness. "Sorry, Kine…we're…kind of being chased by an evil clown."

"Don't ask," Tuff chipped in.

"Happy birthday, Blossom!" Kine said.

"Um, thanks, Kine!" Blossom sounded rushed. "Kirby! Swallow some water!"

Kirby nodded and inhaled a little water. He yet again did a few flips into space, this time turning into a blue, water-looking Kirby with frozen water (it wasn't ice…it was frozen water, as weird as that sounds) in the form of a wave on his head.

Tuff blinked. "Water Kirby! What do we need water for?"

"D'oh!" Tiff facepalmed. "I should've guessed…water short circuits electricity! Blossom, you're a genius!"

Suddenly Meta Knight burst out from the bushes, Happy on his tail. He tripped, still without Galaxia, and the clown monster loomed over him.

Tiff screamed. "Kirby, do something!"

Kirby nodded and shot water at Happy. Happy froze as the water hit him. He screamed as his whole body was shut down, and he disintegrated.

The children ran to Meta Knight, who was struggling to a stand. "Sir Meta Knight!" Tiff exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am fine…thanks to you, Blossom."

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed with excitement; his copy ability was gone, and he was back to being the regular pink blob he was.

"Hey, Kirby did all the fighting!" Tuff argued.

"I know, but would you have guessed Happy's weakness?" Meta Knight pointed out. "Blossom did. She's a smart girl. If she had not guessed, Kirby would not have defeated him, and Happy would still be a problem."

Blossom blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sir Meta Knight, I'm awesome, but I'm not THAT awesome."

"C'mon, let's head back…" Meta Knight turned to Kirby. "Good job fighting."

"Poyo!"

They found the town deserted as they walked in. Blossom gasped. "Where is everyone?"

"Happy scared them off," said Meta Knight. "I'm afraid there will be no more celebrating today."

"I know…" Blossom sighed, then suddenly perked with excitement. "Hey, Meta Knight, you owe us an explanation!"

"I do?"

"Yeah!" said Tiff. "About NME, remember? You promised you'd tell us about it!"

Meta Knight blinked. "Um…"

"C'mon, for a birthday present?" Blossom begged.

"…I…"

Suddenly King Dedede pulled up in his fancy limousine with Escargoon. He cackled, then stopped and looked around. "Hey…where's that monster?"

Tuff took a step forward. "Hey! I knew this was your doing!"

Dedede laughed. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't! That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Yeah, stop bein' nosy, ya little brats!" Escargoon added. "I knew Blossom's birthday would be ruined! Hahahahahahahahahahaha—"

King Dedede whacked the poor snail's head with his hammer. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

Blossom made a weird snorting noise with her mouth as the two drove off. She burst out laughing as soon as they were gone.

Meta Knight glanced at her with surprise. "Blossom, why are you happy? Your birthday was just ruined!"

She stopped and smiled at him. "No way. In fact, this is probably the best birthday I've EVER had. It was so exciting!"

Kirby grinned. "Poyo!"

Tiff brought out the cake. "Huh, I managed to keep it safe all this time! What do you say we go to the castle and eat it?"

Tuff nodded and bounced. "Yeah!"

"Sounds good to me." Blossom grinned.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed, eyeing the cake hungrily.

Meta Knight sighed. "…I guess I will come as well," he finally decided, "but not for the cake. I don't eat cake; I'm lactose intolerant."

Tiff blinked. "I don't think there's milk in this cake—"

"I'm lactose intolerant!" he said quickly.

Blossom laughed. "Suuuuuuure. I think you're just embarrassed to go to my party!"

"Of course not." Meta Knight ran off and soon came back with his sword. "I dropped Galaxia when Happy attacked," he explained. "You all saved my life."

"I KNEW IT!" Blossom proclaimed. "YOU'RE SO OBSESSED WITH YOUR SWORD THAT YOU NAMED IT!"

Tuff smiled. "I know! C'mon, let's go eat the cake!" He, Tiff, Kirby, and Blossom ran towards Castle Dedede. Meta Knight watched. "They've forgotten about NME…for now. I must hope that they forget for a very long time; otherwise, they are all in danger."

So the group of five met up with Sword and Blade Knight and exchanged stories; while Blossom and the others were dealing with Happy, Sword and Blade had been dealing with the King and Escargoon. They ate cake (except for Meta Knight, who still claimed to be lactose intolerant) and gave Blossom presents. From Tiff she received a book called _Samantha's Special Day_; from Tuff she received a video game called _Starfy of the Skies_; from Kirby she received a slice of chicken; from Sword and Blade she got swords for Meta Knight's self-defense class that she was training in; and from Meta Knight, she got a mask almost identical to his own. That day was a happy day, despite what had happened earlier.

The only people _not _happy were Escargoon and Dedede. The two were sulking around their castle.

"Why do my evil schemes always have to fail?" Dedede whined querulously.

"I swear, someday these Cappies are gonna give Kirby a reward for his laudable behaviour…" Escargoon muttered. "Where's OUR reward for OUR attempts at doing EVIL stuff?"

The evil duo, however, were not watching where they were walking, so they walked off of the balcony of the castle. They screamed as they fell into the moat.

Blossom, who was watching from her own balcony, laughed. "Did you have a nice _trip, _Dedede?" she joked. "Save it for next _fall!"_

"Oh, shut up, girly!"

* * *

**XD everyone was so OOC. But I don't care! Lol**

**I hope you enjoyed it, Blossom. This is the longest thing I have **_**ever **_**written, and it took me more than two weeks to complete. That's how hard I worked on it. Thanks for being an awesome friend, and happy birthday.**

—**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines**


End file.
